


Catalyst

by Apocalyptic_Wayfarer



Series: PvZ Catalyst Series [1]
Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm sorry Meii, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, humanized plants, mentions of blood/gore, the apocalypse isn't all that fun folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalyptic_Wayfarer/pseuds/Apocalyptic_Wayfarer
Summary: The duty of an agent working in the ranks of Bloom and Doom is to protect whomever hires them from the undead.But what happens if the zombie apocalypse hits? Who will protect them then?(will edit summary later)Based on a fanfiction (with permission) made by Meii_Jasmine called 'Dreams of the Distance'. It can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/mayjasmine/art/Dreams-of-the-Distance-PvZ-Ch-1-329905370Catalyst is serving as a placement name until I can think of something better
Series: PvZ Catalyst Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962640
Kudos: 3





	Catalyst

Have you ever looked back on past events and wished that you did something different?

Have you ever wished you foresaw the consequences of following a certain path, even though you felt it was the right or most just path to choose?

Have you ever wanted to go back in time, even if it was only for a few minutes, just to tell your past self not to follow through with a certain action because of the calamitous aftereffects that would happen as a result? 

Would you go as far to stop said past self with force if they wouldn't listen?

Such things seemed to be going through codename: Grave Buster's head as he caught his breath while leaning against the chrome metallic wall behind him, holding his battle hammer with both of his shaking hands. He honestly knew that he looked like a mess: his normally neat locks of hair tangled and undead blood splattered on his clothing, staining the fabric permanently with both its dark color and rotten smell. 

The night leader stood alone in the remains of a sleek, metallic hallway that had various doorways lined down its path. Said path was now littered with shards of glass, broken furniture, and miscellaneous discarded items. The once pristine walls and floor were now splattered with the gore of the unlucky victims of the undead. 

The smell had to have been the worst part of this place. It was clear that none of these remains were fresh; they were just slaughtered mercilessly by the undead, only to be gnawed on briefly and left to rot afterwards.

Buster closed his eyes, trying to block out the mental imagery of how those unfortunate people met their untimely end up here, especially when they thought this place would be safe…

Just like how he mistook this place for being safe…

A series of feral snarls and rattling chains made Grave Buster glance over to his right to a set of double doors he had barricaded at the last minute. He had found some chains and some broken table legs nearby (that were no doubt used by the last person/people who might've tried to barricade the door themselves. It didn't look like they were *that* successful considering the past remnants of carnage nearby).  
The zombies kept on trying to push open the doors, only causing them to slam against the temporary blockade, rattling the chains every time. The barricade wasn't going to last for long like that. If only he had a lock for the chains…

If only, if only, if only…

If only he had never entered this facility at all.

If only he and the other agents hadn't come to this area under the false pretense of finding hope and security.

If only none of this was happening at all. 

Buster exhaled heavily. At least he had the basic intellect to leave most of their group behind with their master and Crazy Dave before going to scout out this place. 

At least they wouldn't have to witness the hell that this sector had become.

He had taken six other agents with him. Everyone else had stayed back incase anything went wrong with their exploration(and plenty of wrong has happened already) so at least the remaining group were left with plenty of agents with decent fighting skill.

Grave Buster was now feeling a lot of regret for bringing in these agents into this dangerous place so carelessly. It made him sick just by thinking about it.

Either way, he didn't know where they were now, considering that he lost sight of them while escaping from the horde of zombies that were trying to get to him now. He didn't even know if they were alive or not…

Another set of snarls and growls caught Buster's attention again. The zombies on the other side of the double doors were viciously determined to get past the barricade. The agent could only grimace at this as he backed away from the blocked entrance.

The table legs and chains holding the door handles rattled violently as the doors pushed against them. About a dozen decaying zombie hands reached through the gaps, trying to reach out and grab at anything that was nearby. One even tugged at the chains wrapped around the door handles…

What was he even doing, standing here losing himself in his own thoughts? He was surely going to endanger his own life if he stayed here any longer.

He looked at the doors one last time before readjusting his grip on his hammer (realizing how shaky his hands actually were) and taking off running in the opposite direction from the doors, away from the barricade and the decaying smell that surrounded it. 

The corridors leading away from the doors had a lot more wreckage and Buster had to maneuver around the broken furniture and anything else that been on the floor, least he trip and fall face first onto a pile of fragmented glass or worse.

He heard the sounds of the doors being pushed against more, the sounds of the rattling chains getting seemingly more frantic as the zombies were desperate to get to him. With that amount of determination, it wouldn't be too long until the barricade fails entirely. This alone made Buster's stomach twist in knots at the plausible prospect of him becoming their next snack…

Not long after he thought this, Grave Buster heard a loud thud from behind him as the zombies finally pushed past the barricaded door. His yellow eyes widened as he didn't dare glance behind him as he heard the various groans and growls of a rabidly hungry group of zombies behind him. 

Buster turned the corner right as he reached the end of the corridor, desperate to escape from the horde that was following him. He blinked rapidly as adrenaline-induced tunnel-vision tried to kick in.

He was about ready to turn a corner again before he slipped on something wet on the ground, falling straight on to the broken debris below. The leader let out a cry that was a mixture of shock and pain as he fell on the sea of broken glass rather roughly, feeling some of the edges scraping and cutting against his skin.

He hissed in pain before willing himself up, knowing that he'd be as good as dead if he stayed there on the ground. Just as he was about to get up, he heard a vicious snarl behind him. Buster turned just in time to face a zombified soldier that had charged ahead of the rest of the horde, coming straight for him with a wild look in its eyes. 

Buster hardly had any time to turn and raise up his hammer in defense as the undead being pounced on him. The agent grunted and grit his teeth as he got shoved back down on to the debris again by the zombie; he barely lifted his weapon up high enough with both hands in an attempt to push it back.

The zombie growled like a rabid dog and as it pushed down on the hammer, baring its yellowed teeth as tried to get closer for a bite. The odor coming from its mouth was nausea-inducing, and it was clear that this thing fed somewhat recently by the remnants of reddened flesh that were stuck in its fangs.

Buster only panicked at this. "G-get off!" He cried out, pushing back against the frenzied creature, his eyes widened in terror . 

The zombie only snarled back in response, snapping its teeth at the pinned down agent as it pressed down on the hammer more. Its zombified allies weren't too far behind…

Grave Buster turned away quickly as some droplets of its foul-smelling saliva nearly hit him in the face. He then grimaced and glared back at his attacker, his expression an equal mixture of panic, anger, and disgust.

"GET OFF!" He yelled once more before rearing one of his legs back and kicking back the zombie while shoving the hammer forward towards it. 

It was effective as the zombie hit the nearby wall with a harsh thud, convulsing from the collision as Buster got up. Without giving it another chance, he lifted and slammed the hammer on top of its head, internally cringing at sound its skull made as it caved in.

The agent looked up to see the rest of the zombies were mere feet from him, stumbling over quicker as they neared him. Buster took a few steps back before turning and running again, adrenaline coursing through his veins and the horde right on his tail.

There was a door leading to a stairwell up ahead. He just had to run fifty more feet to reach it. 

Then thirty-five feet. 

Then twenty. 

Almost there…

All the while he's running, he can hear the snarls and groans of his pursuers getting louder behind him. It was as if the horde was sensing he was about to slip through their grasps. 

Almost there…

Buster swore he felt a hand try to grab his shoulder amid his escape. This only encouraged him to try to sprint faster in his mad dash to the stairwell door.

Almost there… almost there… almost there…

He just about collided with the door as he finally reached it, wasting no time in pushing it open and slipping inside and running up the flight of stairs in front of him. The zombies pursuit shoved open the door in their attempt to scramble after him; some being faster than others.

The agent could feel them closing in behind him as he rushed up the stairs, trying to reach the next doorway before any of his undead adversaries could grab him…

Oh god… he hoped there would not be any more zombies on this floor…

Buster latched onto the handle of the stairwell door before yanking it open; scurrying through the doorway without an ounce of hesitation. He let the heavy door close on its own as he ran down this new and (thankfully) deserted hallway.

Unfortunately, one of the more nimble zombies slipped past the closing door, continuing to give chase despite having a slight limp. Buster glanced back to see this; he would've stayed back to kill it if it wasn't for three other zombies had slipped past the door too.

He cursed under his breath before running into the nearest room without giving it a second thought, shutting and locking the door behind him so the zombies couldn't get inside. The door itself had a small window, so Buster could see the zombies approach and attempt to open it, mainly scratching at the door and jiggling the door handle while staring right at him.

Buster looked back at them, his breaths shaky as he tried to catch them. He backed away until his back hit the far wall. He just slid down to the floor, his grip on his weapon weakening until it to fell to the floor. His adrenaline was wearing off, making his body seem as if it were made of lead. It didn't help that he was feeling the pain from getting cut by the glass earlier.

But even then, he was too exhausted to even do anything about it. 

He was too exhausted to think about what his next move should be.

He was too exhausted to even think.

The leader just breathed in the room's stale air while continuing to look at the windowed door in front of him, watching as the zombies continued to try to open the door with little success. He didn't even feel like glancing around to see his own surroundings. He doubted there would be any escape route he could take while in this room.

And he was just so tired… so tired…

He lied on his side on the carpeted floor, the sound of his breathing and the sounds of the jiggling door handle filling the room.

Part of him wanted to break down right here, but he couldn't even bring himself to. 

Grave Buster just wrapped his arms around himself tightly before closing his eyes.

He prayed for oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and edited most of this while sleep-deprived and high on caffeine, so it's likely I may have made various grammar and punctuation mistakes. Also this is the first fanfiction I've ever written in a looooong time..
> 
> Hopefully future chapters will be better than this ;v;
> 
> Feel free to comment and give constructive criticism or make suggestions.


End file.
